Journey into Mystery 21
by D
Summary: When Giants Walk the Earth!


Journey into Mystery 21

A Mighty Tale Told in the Mighty Marvel Manner

When Giants Walk the Earth!

Asgard, despite the reputation, could no longer be considered the Golden Realm. Heimdall still stood sentry at Bifrost, but his eyes were growing cloudy. Odin sat on his throne, ignoring all counsel save for the words of Loki. Fields were ignored as most of the people focused on fighting back the giants and trolls.

Balder marched into the throne room. His armor was cracked and battered to near uselessness. His sword, while sheathed, was stained brown. Throwing his cracked helmet aside, Balder kneeled briefly before the king. "Lord Odin, Asgard is falling. Please, we need orders, leadership, anything!"

Odin glared at him with his one eye. "You dare barge into my presence and think to give orders?" Odin rose to his feet. "I am Odin All-Father!" the air cackled. "Be ye gone young godling, and trouble my sorrow no more!"

Odin's fists glowed with power. Loki emerged from the shadow of the throne, throwing himself between Odin and Balder. "Wait father, I think our champion may have a point."

Odin calmed down. "Very well. Speak your business god of light, and be quick about it."

"Lord Odin, mayhap we quest to Midgard at last? If I can't rouse Thor to return, surely the three of us would fare better?"

"Wonderful!" Loki clapped. "And leave the throne undefended?" His tone was friendly enough, but even Odin can see the sarcasm.

"Nay Loki, the throne shall have the most fit guardian." Odin hefted his spear and thrust it into Loki's hands. "Thou art the ruler of Golden Realm until Balder and I return with your brother."

Balder tried to remain calm, but see the grin that spread across Loki's face was too much. "My Lord, perhaps someone else more…experienced? Thy Queen Frigg?"

Odin shook his head. "Nay, the queen mourns in her own way and is away helping the injured and dying. No, Loki is the only one I trust to rule while we quest."

"Thank you father, I won't fail you." Loki narrowed his eyes at Balder but said nothing.

As the two left, Loki stretched out and sat on the throne. "Almost too easy, but I'm not one to complain. As soon as those fools find my dear brother I'll remove them from my side once and for all. I was wrong to entrust my plans with Asgaradians." He leaned back and began to scheme. Familiar cawing interrupted him. "But first…"

With a wave of his hand he turned Huginn and Muninn to stone. He carefully placed the now petrified ravens into a small chest. One spell later and the chest was hidden where no one could see it. "Now, who should have the honor of making me the rightful king of Asgard?"

-LT

Loki came to a decision. Why settle for one assassin when you can have two? He traveled first to the far eastern lands of Jotunheimr. Marching past the frozen mountains and icy wastes, Loki found his target. "Skagg, a son of Laufey would have words with thee!"

Skagg, a giant among giants whose mastery of storms was rivaled only by Thor, appeared. "You have courage to face me Halfling." Skagg glared down at him through a heavy lidded brow. "Where is thy army? Does thou seek to challenge me alone?"

"Nay good sir. I come imparting knowledge. Odin and the hated Balder have left the Golden Realm for Midgard. If thou were to attack now, they would both surely perish."

Skagg rubbed a hand over his rough beard. "Tempting, but thine silver tongue is known even here fire-walker. How do I know this isn't an Asgardian trick?"

"Because if thou can slay the murderer of my father, I can open the doorway and bridge our two realms together. Would that be worth a trip to Midgard?"

Skagg grinned. "Aye, that it would. Lead on son of Laufey. Skagg of the Storm will give you his arm!"

-L

With Skagg on his way, Loki traveled swiftly as the wind to the lands to the south. A hellish realm of fire where nothing grew, Loki found the land's sole occupant easily enough. "Surtur!"

Surtur, a giant of fire and evil, turned to look at the interloper. "Who dares?"

"A son of Laufey calls! Even now, Odin flees to Midgard. If thou wish to slay thy enemy, rush there and face him!"

The fire giant grimly chuckled. "Your arrogance does thy blood proud little giant, but for a chance to slay the hated all-father, I'll forgive thy insult. Be warned Loki, if this be a trick not even your brother's hammer will spare my blade from thy neck."

With a slash of the massive sword, Surtur vanished into a portal.

Loki, already riding back, wiped his brow. "The pieces are now in play. All I have to do is let my pawns act on their nature and I alone will rule Asgard!"

-LT

Odin and Balder arrived on Earth in a flash of rainbow hued light. "All-father, was it wise to leave Loki in charge?" Balder asked as he transformed his armor into a suit with a simple spell. Odin did the same.

"Loki is my son. If I show no faith in him, how can he be expected to change?" Odin glanced around at the park. "Verily, it has been too long since I've trod upon Midgard."

Balder was silent as they walked through the busy streets of Manhattan. The pair of them attracted more than a fair amount of attention from passersby. Odin in particular marched purposefully, the crowd parting in front of him. Before long the two of them were in front of the office of Dr. Don Blake.

"My lord, mayhap I should enter first…" Balder tried to explain when Odin stomped inside.

"I would have words with my son!" Odin bellowed. The waiting room was fairly empty, save for Jane Foster.

"You!" Jane picked up the gnarled walking stick and held it at the ready.

"Thief!" Odin glared with his one eye. "Thou dare mock the All-Father?" He pointed at the stick in her hands. "Thou shall suffer for thy acts!"

"Wait!" Don Blake rushed out from the back as Balder put himself between the two.

"My Lord, please, let us talk as men…" Balder pled.

"Enough!" Jane slammed her stick on the desk. When everyone's vision returned Lady Thor stood in her full finery.

"I agree, enough." Don slipped past Balder and looked Odin in the eye. "I know what you said, about me being your son. I reject it, all of it. I may have been Thor at one point, but I'm Donald Blake now. I love Jane" he stepped back to stand next to Lady Thor, "and we'll be married tomorrow."

Odin narrowed his one eye. "Careful thunderer, thou are now lacking in thy power. I cast you into the mortal realm to learn some much needed humility, not to make a mockery of Asgard."

"Mockery?" Lady Thor hooked Mjolnir on her belt. "Dr. Blake is the finest mortal I know. I loved him from the start." She took his hand into hers. "He is a healer. He has saved countless lives. How could that be a mockery?"

"I don't have to explain myself to a mortal thief!" Odin raged. His suit disintegrated in a flash, leaving him standing in his full armor. "Mjolnir was placed in that cave for Thor to find and regain his birthright."

"And I found it trying to escape. I didn't know it had a purpose." She glanced at the hammer hanging on her belt. "I've used the power of Thor to help people. Why does thou call me a thief?"

"I don't have to explain myself to mere mortals!" Odin glowered.

"Now who needs to be humbled?" Don lifted his walking stick up as a club. "Look at you, father of the gods. Bah! All I see is a petty tyrant."

Odin's face darkened. "You dare?" His fists tightened.

The ground shaking interrupted any further argument. "Bor's Blood!" Balder gasped as he looked outside.

Lady Thor pushed past Odin and rushed outside. She almost dropped her hammer in shock. Two giants towered over the skyline, marching towards the city. "Was this your doing old man?"

"Surtur and Skagg? Nay, why would I inflict such horrors on Midgard?"

"Don, they will need thy hands. Summon the Avengers whilst I go forth." With a twirl of her hammer she took to the sky.

Balder, now dressed in his proper armor, withdrew a horn from his robe. "What are you doing?" Don was puzzled as the god of light played one long note.

"Summoning aid mortal." A chariot, drawn by two massive goats, appeared. "Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder were the mounts of Thor, true, but they were never ones to run from a battle." Balder hopped into the chariot and flew off after Lady Thor, leaving Don and Odin in the street.

"Even faithful Balder abandons me." Odin looked away at the retreating figures.

"Listen to yourself!" Don slapped Odin across the face. He regretted the action at once, but hid the pain. "Jane is fighting for Earth, for her people. She has saved this city from monsters and lunatics more times than I can count. If you still think she's a thief, then you're a damned fool!"

Odin was shocked. "Never in all my life have I been addressed as such!"

"No? Then get used to it." Don rushed back inside and started dialing a special number on the desk telephone. He ignored Odin as he entered a special code over the receiver. "There, that should signal the rest of the Avengers." Grabbing his medical bag, he hurried out the door.

"Hold my son." Odin put himself between Don and the door. "Battle shall soon ravage this city, and you mean to aid the sick? Not to risk everything in combat?"

"I'm a doctor. I heal the injured, which there is going to be a lot of if Jane and Balder fail."

"But, I could restore you, give you your old power once more." Odin seemed older, frailer.

"I'm Donald Blake now, and right now that's what is needed. We already have a thunder goddess and she's busy right now."

"You mean you still wish to marry this mortal? To live as a human?"

"Yes, for the last time, now and forever!"

Odin nodded and stepped aside. "Then so be it." With a blinding flash, Odin lifted Gungnir and touched Don's shoulder. "I shall trouble you no more."

LT

The streets were filled with people. Panic was rising as Balder and Lady Thor swooped overhead. "The people must not be harmed!" Lady Thor shouted over the growing din.

"Aye, I agree." Balder drew his sword. "To me my steed!" A winged horse appeared in a flash of light. Balder mounted the animal and hovered over the crowd. "Go to thy homes. A battle such as this is not for the eye of mortals!"

The crowd stopped and stood still. Odin parted through them. "I've blinded them for now, as our fighting in not for mortals eyes. When the battle is over, they shall remember naught of our visit here."

Balder half listened as he flew towards Skagg. The giant was dragging his club, sending up waves towards the harbor. "For Midgard!" Balder flew close, slashing at the giant's oversized hands.

"Insect! Puny godling, thou think thy weapon a match for me?" Skagg hefted his club overhead, forming a tornado right in the middle of the bay.

Lady Thor acted faster. Spinning Mjolnir as a counterbalance, she dissipated the storm. "Fool, the storms are mine to command as well!"

"Stay back Lady Thor, this villain is mine to vanquish!" Balder drove his finely forged blade deep into Skagg's club, splintering the wood right down the center.

"Bah, I need no club to deal with the likes of you!" Skagg reached out, but Balder's mount proved too fast. Nimbly racing between the giant's fingers, the god of light hacked at the giant's hands, drawing great rivers of blood.

"Hold, 'tis only fair that Odin fight as well!" Odin hefted Gungnir and drove it into the water. At once the raging water turned into solid ice, trapping Skagg.

"Curse your magic Asgardian!" Skagg cried. "Surtur, aide me!"

The fire giant, the water boiling into steam at his mere presence, shrugged his massive shoulders. "Aye, I'll aide you. 'Tis far better to have an ally than to face three gods alone." Plunging his fist into the water, he began to melt the ice.

"Nay Surtur, thou shall not harm Midgard!" Lady Thor shouted. Breaking away from Skagg, she slammed into the fire giant's midsection. Her armor burned as she drove Mjolnir into his flesh. Tearing her helmet away as the metal buckled under the heat, she summoned storms and wind.

The rain brought more steam, and the ice instantly turned to boiled water as it formed around the fiery figure. "Enough! I shall melt the ice that cover the top of your world and with it flood Midgard!"

"Nay!" Odin leapt onto Balder's steed, and using the animal as a springboard, leapt across the gulf. Seeing what he was doing, Lady Thor directed winds to aid him, cooling him down as he drove his mighty spear into Surtur's side. "Gungnir will draw out your power Surtur! Draw it out and leave ye as helpless as a match before a river!"

-LT

Loki, meanwhile, was watching the battle with a growing concern. "Of course that fool has to help!"

Sitting atop Odin's throne, Loki began to weave his spells. "I suppose the mortals are correct. If you want something done right, do it yourself…"

-LT

Skagg felt strange. His club had been destroyed, yet he could feel his magic growing stronger. "Bah, who needs a simple club?" Tearing himself free of the ice, Skagg grabbed Balder and Lady Thor. "I'll rip you apart!" he laughed as he felt his magic surge. The skies grew black as storms gathered.

"What madness is this?" Odin felt air. "Surely 'tis magic that aides Skagg." Closing his eye, Odin concentrated. "Aye, magic…from Asgard? Who would dare?"

Hefting his spear, Odin turned his attention back to the storm giant. Summoning all the magic he could call, he encased Skagg inside a magic sphere, cutting him off from any outside influence. Without the magic to aide him, Skagg slumped to his knees in defeat. Balder and Lady Thor pried themselves free

While Odin was distracted, Surtur regained his full power. With a vicious backhand he knocked Odin free and into the water. "Odin!" Balder cried.

Tearing her cape free, Lady Thor swam towards the sinking all-father. "Hold, I can fly us free!"

"Wait!" Odin gasped. His armor was badly scorched. "If thou art truly a child of mine, thou can use Gungnir. 'Tis older than all, only of my blood can it be wielded." He pointed towards the flaming figure walking away. "Surtur means to destroy Midgard. Use my spear and Mjolnir…" Odin's words faded as she handed him to Balder.

"Swim to shore, I'll stop Surtur!" Hooking the spear into her belt, Lady Thor unhooked Mjolnir and was airborne. Flying close enough, she hefted the spear at the fire giant's broad head. "By the Odinpower, I call upon ye, banish this monster from Midgard!"

All at once the sky split open as a meteor streaked through the air. The space born rock passed Surtur and the fire giant was suddenly lifted and dragged behind it, flaying his arms helplessly as the meteor arched suddenly and went back into space, Surtur screaming curses behind it.

-LT

Back on shore, Lady Thor handed Gungnir back to Odin. The king of the gods took the weapon silently as crowds of people flooded scene. "Enough!" Odin shouted. The crowd grew silent and walked away. "They'll remember naught of this day's events."

Odin turned to look at Lady Thor. "Thou wielded both weapons as if they were forged for your hands…"

"Thou still think me a thief?"

"Nay, thou art a daughter of Odin!" He embraced her in a hug that would have cracked steel. With a hearty slap on the shoulder, nearly knocking her to the ground, Odin laughed as he sent Skagg back to Asgard. "Verily, I've not battled in ages. I had almost forgotten the feel of it."

"My lord, does this mean thou accept…" Balder began, but Odin cut him off.

"Jane Foster, I confess I thought ill of you for what I thought was theft of my son, but I see that I was wrong. Thou fight like an Asgardian. Thy courage honors us all."

A lone figure, walking through the crowd, approached them. Odin turned to Don and held out a hand. "My son." He sighed. "Perhaps I was wrong. Have thou learned humility?"

"I don't know if I'm Thor, but I know I do more good as a doctor."

Odin shook his head. "I was afraid you would be lost to me. That might still be the case, but I see you are happy here. You still wish to marry the mortal Jane Foster?"

Don looked straight at Lady Thor, wet and burnt. "With all my heart."

"So be it." Odin clasped a hand on Don's shoulder. "Thou are now joined." Without any further words, Odin and Balder left, leaving the two stunned lovers alone on the docks.

-LT

The two gods rushed towards the golden palaces in silence until they passed Hemidall. "My lord…" Balder was shocked. "Thou were in earnest?"

Odin sighed. "Aye. The mortal Jane has proven herself more than worthy to wield Mjolnir. I was foolish Balder, but now the legacy of Thor shall continue."

At once Odin kicked in the doors to his throne room. Loki turned, surprised. "Father, how unexpected!"

"Loki!" Odin roared, "Thou think me a fool? Thou think me unable to see when a snake has slithered into my own home?"

Loki stepped back. "Ah, father, I'm not sure what you mean?"

Odin smashed open the chest containing his two ravens. "Even they are unable to fly I can still see." With a wave of his hand the birds returned to life. "I trusted you, gave you everything."

Loki paled as he continued to step back. "Father, I can explain! I was simply trying to prove that mortal worthy. You clearly found her worthy-"

"Enough of your lies!" Odin reached and grabbed Loki with one hand. "Thou shall remain underground with the trolls, until such time as you have redeemed yourself!" Striking his spear on the floor, a gaping vortex opened.

"Father, please, listen to me" Loki's words were lost as he was hurtled into the abyss.

"Inform Hemidall that his new duty is to watch Loki day and night." Odin retook his throne. "Hence forth Jane Foster shall be worthy to wield Mjolnir, from now until Ragnarok tolls!"

The end

Based on "Giants Walk the Earth!", first published in Journey into Mystery I#104 (May 1964), with credits to Stan Lee (script), Jack Kirby (pencils), Chic Stone (inks), and Sam Rosen (letters).

Next time, "The Cobra and Mr. Hyde!"

Journey into a Mailbox

From Darci

 _This story hints that Thor and Amora know each other previous to this encounter. It will be interesting to see if this history surfaces in more of Cambot's stories! Does Don remember Asgard? Does Jane (when Lady Thor) have recast memories of Asgard? Looking forward to the next exciting chapter!_

Thanks! As far as Don's memories (And Sif, can't forget her), be sure to check out the next issue when we see a wedding across space and time!

They Call Me Bruce

 _You should have had the Enchantress be a dude with the same kind of powers. The Executioner could have been a chick with muscles._

Huh, could have done that, true. Didn't occur to me at the time to be honest.

And keep an eye out for the following tales.

The Avengers#7-VS the Masters of Evil! 

Tales to Astonish#19-The Black Knight Strikes!

Amazing Fantasy#12-Game Over!


End file.
